Left for Love, CHAPTER 2
by Sean pizza
Summary: Typh accepts his presence here and expects his life here to go peacefull and normal, but of course, no good story is normal.
**TYPH'S POV**

* * *

After a few hours of playing games with Slash and exploring this confined, yet spacious paradise that I have been introduced to, night falls and the stars start to glimmer like diamonds. All of the Pokemon here round themselves up and head towards the waterfall. "What's happening?" I ask Slash as we follow the others. "Time for sleep. Everyone goes under the ground to sleep."

I understand his description, but there is one small detail I spot that I must consult to him as well. "This is where everyone goes to sleep every night, right?" "Yeah, so?" "Then why are those two heading off towards the rocks?" I say pointing to a Totodile and a Sentret. "Oh, They're gonna "Sleep with each-other". The rest of us sleep underground so we don't get woken up by...sounds." Many horrid thought flow through my head, but I quickly duspatch them, because what they will be doing, is all just natural.

There's quite a line leading to a cavern way in front of us. I guess I didn't consider how many Pokemon were here. It takes at least two minutes before we get to move another ten meters, So to pass some time, I gaze up at the stars and trying to make out what they mean.

One group of stars is in a circular pattern with a set of bright stars in a strait line beside it. I imagine them as a shield and a sword made of a metal stronger than life and death. I smirk at my vivid imagination. I imagine the sword being weilded by a man of a thousand hearts, shielding himself along with the hopes and dreams of the universe. He will fight beyond the end, beyond demise, and beyond death to strive for not what is good, but what is right.

The star on top of the sword is my new favourite. It is the one that is shining the brightest. I never imagined that stars could shine this bright, it is almost as bright as the moon. Heh, maybe it is the moon, it is getting a lot bigger.

...

...

...

Wait, the star is getting...bigger.

I glance once again at the star on the top and see that it was once growing mildly, but is now expanding like a baloon. "Um, Slash, that's not a star, is it?" "Oh god, no it isn't." The star now expanding to the size of a gold ball starts to lean to the left slightly, but then moves even further to the left. "It's a meteor."

*BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!* The meteor crashes a kilometre away from us, on fire and blazing like the sun. "What the hell/crap/shit/fuck/heck is going on?" Many Pokemon scream out panicking as me and Slash just watch the meteor laying there off in the distance. It takes an hour before a group of professional looking humans come driving up towards us, with the meteor still burning. Some of them hop out of their trucks and come into the daycare building. They soon come out the back with the receptionist and walk up to us.

One of them calls out to us all in a loud, booming voice: "Greetings fellow Pokemon, if you can understand me then come towards me. we all wait a minute before walking towards the human. "Thank you, now as you can see, a meteor has just crashed into the ground. Now I don't want anybody to panic. Our radars have picked up no destructive technology from the location of the crash, but there is technology far greater than we have ever known. So even though whatever it is means no intentional harm, we suspect that it won't be completely nice to whoever sees it first." He's making it sound like the meteor is some kind of alien.

"So, just to be safe, me and my crew may require the assistance of some of you. I do not expect everyone to voulenteer, but anyone will be great." We all just and there, emotionless, and unblinking. As much as I am scared shitless of the situation, my curiosity takes over the better of me. I step forward to the man. "Oh, thank you, anyone else!?" I look back and see Slash giving me a look of dissapointment. He face palms himself then walks up beside me too. A few moments later, a couple of Ursarings, Furrets and Noctowls come up along side us.

We all hop in the back of the trucks and head off in the direction of the crash. "What do ya think it is? Like, is it...friendly?" "Nope, It's gonna tear us all to shreds and eat our intestine for..." Another Furret says before interrupted by Slash. "Oh shut up Olive. That's ridiculous. Intestines? Come on, Brains taste way better, they're gonna devour our heads to become more intelligent." More Pokemon get more worried by this. We all know that he's blabbing bullshit, but it still makes us all UN-easy.

"Be Quiet all of you. For all we know it could just be a big rock. Nothing more, and nothing less." A quite pissed off Noctowl sneers at us all. We are annoyed, but calmed down by these words.

A few minutes later, we come to a halt. The doors behind us open and we all hop out. In front of us is like a building in burning ashes. It looks like the devil has just shat out an excretion of flames onto the land. Augh crap, why did I think of that, now the thought is stuck in my mind. Oh god, it's disgusting.

Three fire trucks pull up and men dressed in black and yellow step out and spray water on to the meteor. After a couple of seconds the quickly put out all of the Flames they can. We begin to advance towards it, praying that something bad suddenly just doesn't happen out of nowhere. There is a large amount of fog surrounding the area, so the Noctowls repeatedly blow it away with gust. Meanwhile me Slash, the two Ursarings and the four Furrets advance closer to the thing. It seems to be some sort of metallic substance. "Guess it's not just a great big rock then Adam?" A Furret shouts to one of the Noctowls in the sky.

The Furrets go first, digging a bit around it so it it fully out of the ground. Then the rest of us go up to it to investigate. The thing is about 40 meters one and 30 wide, so we all have a place to try and pry open the clues. We all find a bunch op panels, wiring and mainframes, but they have all fizzled out from the impact I guess maybe it's just a piece of space ju... "Guys! Over here!"

We all come to the Ursaring who called out. He points to a pane of glass on the thing. We each look into it, to see a faint red glow coming from deep inside it. "Come on, help me pry it off!" One calls as we rush over to assist. It takes all of us to lift the glass pane off of the machine. A huge puff of smoke erupts from the opening immediately after. "Okay, so wo wants to go into the hole of certain despaire?" A Furret calls out. "The Typhlosion will have to." A Noctowl says landing near us.

"What? Why me?" "Why not? Are you chicken?" "I'm not chicken!" "Guys, do you even see the hole, the metal is still burning hot!" Sure enough, as an Ursaring reaches his hand down there, he jumps back screaming out in pain and waving his burnt hand around frantically. "Fire types don't feel fire themselves. He'll be the best to go down there." "I...Ugh, fine. Get that Ursaring some water for his hand as well."

* * *

I grasp my hands onto the sides of the hole and lower myself into it. To get down there I have to climb down by grabbing onto the various fragments of machinery hanging onto the sides. It takes longer than I have expected but I eventually reach the bottom.

The red glow has grown, but is confined under another pane of glass. I try to break it open, but I couldn't pry it. I look around the small, but decently sized pit I am in for something that could help me. Ugh, if only the Ursaring was immune to fire He could have payed it open.

Soon later, to my complete luck, I find a panel of buttons. I can't read the human writing so I don't know if I'd find out the secret, or just blow it up. I try to look for the one that looks like it doesn't mean any harm, and eventually settle with a small yellow one on the bottom left. I press it, but nothing happens. Frustrated, I press the button next to it, nothing happens. I press the few orange buttons on top of them. Eventually, I hear a dispatching sound behind me.

I turn around to see what the red glow is.

I...I don't even know what it is. I mean I can see it clearly, but I have no knowledge of it. It looks like a Pokemon, but I have never seen one like it before, but whatever it is, it's alive, but barely. I pick up the supposed Pokemon in my arms, haul it over my shoulders and carry it up the pipe. We both get scraped from the machinery on the sides and I slip once or twice, but I feel determined than ever right now. It takes a long time, but we both reach the surface. And what do I see all the others doing when I get up there? They're playing fucking poker!

"Thanks for the moral support fellas!" I shout sarcastically at them all climbing down from the meteor. "Oh my god! Are you allri...what is that?" "I don't know, but it's hurt, it needs medical attention!"

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING...**

* * *

"Excuse me, are the Pokemon who inspected the meteor still here?" "Yes, what's happened?" "The...thing that the Typhlosion retrieved from it..." "Yes?" "It's awake, and it wants to see them." "I'll go fetch them then.


End file.
